


Eyes Only For You

by etckhh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AYY, Angst, Confession, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pinning, emo ass hoe, its in there i guess, obviously lmao, pinning, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etckhh/pseuds/etckhh
Summary: Seokmin is willing to bet money on Soonyoung secretly dating Woozi.Seokmin is also blind to the fact Soonyoung has eyes for someone else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was requested to write a "Soonseok, angst, a get together fic: seokmin thinks soonhoon is the only reality but soonyoung only has eyes for seokmin

Seokmin’s fingers twitch and he lightly starts tapping out a pattern on his jeans. He’s anxious. Not that he isn't typically a jittery guy. Seokmin's body loves to move and he rolls with it. He's a bubbly guy. This, he thinks, is why he and Kwon Soonyoung get along so well. At least that's why they hit it off. Seokmin thinks that without a doubt Kwon Soonyoung, aka Hoshi, is his absolute best friend. He has lots of fond memories of the choreographer. From laying on the floor in the dorm and discussing a zombie evacuation plan for three hours straight to tearfully admitting that they both were attracted to men to drinking a whole pack of energy drinks before a concert and crashing before they made it onto the van. So as Seokmin sings lines of love and attraction over and over he thinks of Hoshi so that his lyrics sound more meaningful. So that there's a meaning behind the words.

Jihoon’s studio is small and homey - hardly big enough for five people. It smells like the unlit cherry blossom candle in the corner, Jihoon himself, and a weird mixture of old recording equipment and dust. The vocal team leader hardly ever left the place and he had spent many nights there. Sometimes Minghao would joke that Jihoon had moved out officially. There was a small black couch in the corner that was old and worn with a blanket on it and a pillow. It was more of a bed than a couch at this point. The whole vocal team is piled in there, along with Seungcheol and Soonyoung. They’re hammering out some kinks in the music before recording a sample and Seokmin can’t sit still. He sniffles and shifts and moves around until Jeonghan’s elbow comes in contact with his ribs. The elder glares with his sharp eyes making him settle down after that but the restlessness aches in his bones. Soonyoung is hanging over the tiny vocal team leader, making notes on what would be awkward to choreograph, what’s too fast or too slow. Seokmin stares. From the looks of it, Soonyoung would only have to move a little bit to connect his lips to Jihoon’s and that has the movements sparking again.

Seokmin isn’t the envious type, nor is he particularly possessive. But Soonyoung would always treat Jihoon like his girlfriend. Not to say that Soonyoung is demeaning their vocal leader by forcing him into some strange heteronormative stereotype. No - Soonyoung just acted like a high school boy with his first girlfriend. Wherever there was Jihoon there was Soonyoung - opening doors, grabbing food for him, massaging his shoulders. Praising. Doting. Loving. He had noticed the change within the last month or so. Not to say Seokmin hadn't been distant from his best friend but hanging off of someone else hit a nerve. Seokmin was trying his best not to hold a grudge but he couldn’t help it. Woozi was everything he’s not.

Jihoon’s existence contrasted vibrantly with Seokmin’s. Where Jihoon is soft curves and narrow hips Seokmin is hard angles and wide shoulders. He has a strong face, nothing like Jihoon’s cat-like one. Once during a party when they had gotten particularly intoxicated Jihoon stated how he wished he was more manly looking like Seokmin. Everyone laughed it off but Seokmin was bitter afterward. If only he was soft and small, then maybe Soonyoung would see him as attractive. It’s not that he hated Jihoon, but some bitter feelings were being locked away slowly. He wonders from time to time if maybe Jihoon is, in fact, dating Soonyoung in secret. His brain supplies an image of the two kissing and Seokmin starts moving and wiggling anxiously.

Soonyoung stands and turns to leave when Jihoon stops him. “Soonyoung-ah please take Seokmin with you, he can’t freaking sit still,” the shortest requests. At that, Seokmin freezes as guilt filled his gut. Jihoon had issues with being overwhelmed by sounds. For example, feet shuffling or people yelling set him off. Seungcheol had tried to drag him to a doctor time and time again but the producer refused, chalking it up to sensitive ears. They all knew better but no one would say anything. Not with their career choice. Seokmin realizes sadly that he was making it hard on poor Jihoon who was only trying to finish a damn song.

Regardless, Soonyoung lights up like a light bulb, smiling and gesturing for the singer to follow. “Yeah sure no problem,” he says cheerfully. Seokmin can almost hear the ‘anything for you Jihoon’ that went unsaid. They depart together, walking in the direction of the dance studio. It was late and the usually lively Pledis building was barren. Seokmin runs a hand through his hair, blinking sleep from his eyes. His best friend is weirdly quiet and he detects some tension that shouldn’t be there. Soonyoung had been pissed lately. Mostly - almost entirely - pissed with just him. He knows he's done something wrong. Incredibly wrong to make Soonyoung this angry. It seems like a good time to strike up a conversation but he can’t stop himself from being a bit petty.

“Soonyounggie, you and Jihoon-Hyung have been close lately huh?” he says casually. It comes off a lot less tense than he was expecting. Soonyoung furrows his eyebrows.

“Not really,” the latter snaps back. Seokmin flinches. Something had to be up. He fumbles for a reply, words escaping him. What was he to say? That scalded a little bit if anything. He couldn't form any words to redeem the situation. They keep walking, dim lights their only guidance.

“You’ve been avoiding me and it’s getting out of hand,” Soonyoung blurts out a bit loudly. Seokmin stops walking. 

Soonyoung makes it a good five feet away before stopping and turning. Something along the lines of anger runs through Seokmin’s veins. How dare he be accused of something like that? Even though he had a point Dokyeom was just too prideful to admit it. Besides, Hoshi was being weird right back. Avoiding him too.

“I didn’t want to get in between you and your boyfriend, I would hate to make Jihoon-Hyung upset” Seokmin shoots back with a malicious tone. Soonyoung tenses. There it was. What had been building and bubbling was now at the surface.

“M-My boyfriend? Are you kidding me Lee Seokmin I don’t have - I mean I couldn’t if I wanted one,” the dancer becomes visibly more and more flustered and angry. “Jihoon isn’t even my type - Seokmin what are you talking about!” he demands. Seokmin knows he’s being a bit over analytical when Soonyoung discloses how their producer wasn’t his type. Was his type more masculine men then? Some hope sparks in his blood. They had all admitted their general preferences to one another back when they were trainees. It was no secret Seokmin likes boys and girls and Soonyoung exclusively liked men. Adrenaline pumps wildly in his veins. Whatever was building between them, whatever tensions and fears had clearly exploded.

Seokmin groans in irritation.

"You hang off of him," he refutes bitterly.

"because you're ignoring me!" Soonyoung hollers.

Seokmin goes quiet. He had been avoiding the latter because of his feelings for him. He loved him. It was no secret amongst the members that they had a lot more chemistry than what was considered platonic. Seokmin had wrongfully assumed his feelings would die out with distance.

He decides that it's now or never.

“I’m in love with you Soonyoung! And it hurts to watch you hang off of another guy’s pinky finger!” Seokmin yells, voice bouncing in the dark hallways. Soonyoung holds his breath, feeling his brain turn to mush and his eyes water. Time stops in Seokmin's world. Here it comes. The rejection. The irritation. The disgust.

Soonyoung lets out a sardonic laugh that turns to a sob.

“That must be awful,” the dancer snaps defensively as if testing the latter. There’s something in Seokmin that shatters. He had been awaiting being shot down. But this was worse in practice than in theory. Still, Soonyoung is crying and Seokmin’s hands are shaking and it feels like the world is closing in.

“It is,” Seokmin chokes out.

“We can’t date and you know it - think of our careers,” Soonyoung argues quickly. It sounds like a plea. Seokmin takes a couple steps towards him.

"Let me just ask one question, you have to answer honestly," the vocalist demands. His best friend flinches but nods, still crying. Soonyoung was an angry crier. A nervous crier. A cry baby.

“Do you like me too…then?” he reproached nervously.

“Yeah. I-uh. I do. But that doesn’t matter,” Soonyoung replies, voice growing softer. Seokmin walks closer and they are practically chest to chest. Soonyoung feels his self-control crumbling and slipping through his fingers like sand. He loved Seokmin and for the past few months, he had been trying to throw himself into his work and ignore the bubbling feelings. It stung as he felt Seokmin pull away so he threw his leftover affections on their producer. The choreographer was crying even harder.

“Can you say it? Please?” Seokmin asks, eyes pleading.

“Say what,” Soonyoung deadpans, putting up his last defense.

“You know what - just- please,” the taller says gently, hand going up to cup Soonyoung’s cheek, wiping the tears.

“I love you too,” Soonyoung blurts out, hardly louder than a whisper before connecting their lips. Seokmin sees stars and the whole galaxy as he kisses back. He feels like such a fool for falling for another male. But he can't just keep running circles around the boy he loves.

Seokmin doesn't feel restless anymore.

He's at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> any1 pick up on that autistic jihoon or nah  
> he was sorta just snuck in there  
> anyways my tumble is khh-17-etc if u request smthn i'll write it  
> ily  
> go ahead and critique the shit outta this wow lmao


End file.
